1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lacquer bullet gun feeding system, particularly to a lacquer bullet gun feeding system ensuring smooth feeding and reducing blocking of bullets.
2. Description of Related Art
In popular war games, war scenes of dueling parties are simulated, providing for interesting and exciting entertainment, which is appealing especially to young people. For these war games, lacquer bullet guns are used which are powered by compressed gas. Lacquer bullets that are loaded into a lacquer gun are taken along by compressed gas flow and pushed out. Lacquer bullets to be fired are placed in a storing case. For continuous firing, stored lacquer bullets fall successively into a feeding tube to be fired from within the lacquer bullet gun.
A conventional storing case and feeding system, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises: a storing case 10, having a curved inner side; a feeding opening 11 at a lowermost location of the storing case 10; and a feeding tube 12, continuing from the feeding opening 11.
For taking advantage of the conventional storing case and feeding system, the lacquer bullets have a round shape, thus rolling along the curved inner side of the storing case 10, reaching the feeding opening 11. Usually a user continually sways the lacquer bullet gun, stirring the lacquer bullets, so that the lacquer bullets by their own weight fall down from the feeding opening 11. However, the lacquer bullets, being made of lacquer coated by glue, are light and readily stick together when falling down the feeding tube 12. Also, several lacquer bullets may clump together at an edge of the feeding opening 11, so that the feeding tube 12 is blocked and firing of lacquer bullets is interrupted, not permitting continuous firing. Then the user has to shake the lacquer bullet gun forcefully to free the lacquer bullets, allowing them to fall down the feeding tube 12 one by one, which is inconvenient for timing of a wargame.
A more advanced storing case and feeding system, as shown in FIG. 4, comprises: a storing case 20, having a curved inner side; a feeding opening 21 at a lowermost location of the storing case 20; a feeding tube 22, continuing from the feeding opening 21; a motor 23 on one side of the feeding tube 22, driving a rotating movement of blades 25; and a battery 24, supplying the motor 23 with power.
When this storing case and feeding system is used, the motor 23 causes the blades 25 to rotate within the storing case 20. By the continuous rotating movement of the blades 25, the lacquer bullets successively fall down the feeding tube 22. However, a regular motor has high power consumption. Once the battery 24 is exhausted, the blades 25 stop rotating, blocking the lacquer bullets, preventing the lacquer bullets from falling down the feeding tube 22. Furthermore, since the blades 25 are placed within the storing case 20, there is no way to accommodate a large number of lacquer bullets therein, otherwise the blades 25 easily block the lacquer bullets, not permitting continuous firing. Then the lacquer bullets have to be stirred manually using a finger to be freed from a blocked state, which is very inconvenient.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a lacquer bullet gun feeding system which allows lacquer bullets smoothly to enter a feeding tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lacquer bullet gun feeding system having a storing case with increased capacity where blocked states do not occur.
The present invention can be more fully understood by reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.